


Is There a Reason My Name's on the King?

by using_this_name



Series: Alternative 3B [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name





	Is There a Reason My Name's on the King?

 


End file.
